


Hard Thought

by DraloreShimare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanfiction Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/DraloreShimare
Summary: An illustration of Obi-Wan from jessebee's "A Piece of Sun."





	Hard Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Piece Of Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743445) by [jessebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee). 




End file.
